Romance dans un bâteau de fleur
by Venchiata
Summary: Naruto est un hikkomi* dans la maison close de son père, il a été choisi avec son frère, Deidara, sa meilleure amie, Sakura, et son meilleur ami, Gaara, pour satisfaire les besoins de deux fils de riches et leur deux bras droit. Et si par cette rencontre commençait une romance?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour.

Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a un petit moment.

Je ne suis pas habitué à prendre des personnages existant déjà, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire tout de même.

Je pense que les persos sont OOC... en fait, je ne pense pas. Ils le sont.

Enfin, voilà... Bonne lecture et partagez de vos impressions.

~ Chapitre 1 ~

• toc toc •  
• toc toc •

- Uhm…Quoi? Brailla une voix endormie.

- Naruto? Demanda un blond

- Uhm...

- Réveille toi! Père veut nous voir.

- Deidara...encore 5, non 10..pff...encore 1 heure.

- Non, tu viens maintenant!

Deidara souleva d'un coup le drap recouvrant Naruto, lui dévoilant un dos un peu musclé bronzé recouvert d'une fine couche de transpiration dû à la chaleur de l'été. Le regard de grand blond se porta ensuite à la frontière du boxer bleu nuit où le bout d'un tatouage pointait le bout de son nez. Puis quand le corps halé bougea un peu, Deidara remonta ses yeux pour plonger dans deux billes océans.

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier grand frère.

- Tu dis toujours ça, mais tu es bien plus beau que moi.

- Mais non... Tu es longiligne, tes cheveux longs, blonds avec cette mèche qui cache ton œil gauche te rend si mystérieux, commença Naruto, chut! Je n'ai pas finis. Ensuite, tes yeux sont aussi profond que les miens, ta peau est douce, un mélange entre le pâle et le bronzé, continua-t-il en caressant la joue rougissante de son frère et tes lèvres, rajouta-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement,...

- Tais-toi donc un peu et habilles-toi! Lança Deidara en balançant un kimono blanc sur la tête du petit blond.

Après une toilette rapide, le deux blonds allèrent dans le bureau de leur père Minato Namikaze, le gérant de la plus grande maison close du Japon.

- Vous voilà enfin. Dit une voix féminine derrière eux, les faisant se retourner vers une femme rousse aux yeux verts.

- Pardonnez notre retard mais N...

- Je sais je sais, coupa la rousse, entrez vite et ne le contredisait pas, il est déjà assez sur les nerfs.

- Y'en a un qui n'a pas assez dormi. Dit Deidara à Naruto assez fort pour que leur mère entende.

- Deidara! S'offusqua Kuchina.

- On y va. Pouffa Naruto en poussant son frère dans le bureau.

- Bonjour père. Dirent les deux blonds en chœur et en s'inclinant en signe de respect.

- Bonjour! Leur répondit Minato, accompagné d'un signe de tête.

Le gérant de la maison close avait les cheveux aussi blonds que ses fils, les mêmes yeux bleus et un charisme fou.

C'était un Naruto plus grand.

- Bon alors, vous êtes ici parce que vous devez savoir que dans une semaine Fugaku Uchiwa ramènera ses deux fils.

- L'Uchiwa?

- T'en connaît sept des Uchiwa! Dit Deidara.

- Bref… Et il m'a demandé quatre perles de cette maison.

- Et..., commença Deidara, Nous aussi! S'écrièrent les fils du patron.

- Oui! S'exclama le père avec des étoiles dans les yeux, j'ai bien fait de vous garder vierge.

- Mais père...

- Oui Dei'?

- ... Non, rien. Quels âges ont-ils?

- Sasuke a 15 ans et Itachi a 17 ans et ils auront leurs bras droit avec eux, âgés de 22 ans.

- Um...

- C'est qui les deux autre avec nous! Questionna Naruto

- Sakura et Gaara...

- Cool! Je vais leur demander conseils. S'exclama le petit blond en courant hors de la pièce.

- Naruto! Interpella Minato...ça ne fait rien. Tu peux disposer Deidara

.

Le dernier blond s'inclina légèrement et s'apprêtait à sortir quand son père le rappela.

- Je... Prépare-toi mentalement.

Deidara sourit légèrement devant la gêne du paternel.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'envie de donner son corps sans sentiments en échange mais il le faisait pour son père...

Depuis cet instant, Naruto et Deidara se préparaient mentalement en suivant les conseils de Kuchina, ancienne Geisha/Oiran, de Gaara qui a la qualification masculine de Geisha et hikkomi et de Sakura, Geisha et hikkomi.

Les deux blonds ne pensaient pas que pour satisfaire un client, il fallait savoir pleins de choses.

D'après Kuchina, il fallait observer son partenaire pour savoir ce qu'il désirait, mais d'après Gaara être un soumis vocale était suffisant.

La semaine passa rapidement, si bien que Naruto qui attendait ce jour avec impatience, se mît à frissonner rien que d'y penser.

Le jour J, Kuchina l'avait réveillé doucement et lui avait fait un petit déjeuner au lit. Puis les servantes l'avaient décrassé, douché, huilé et parfumé. Ensuite, il fût paré par les couturières d'un kimono orange aux broderies d'argent.

- Veuillez rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne vous chercher. Lui avait dit une préceptrice.

Qu'allait-t-il faire comme ça à attendre dans sa chambre alors que ce soir, il passerait à la casserole. En plus, il n'avait pas le droit de dormir pour ne pas froisse son habit.

Il réfléchissait en regardant un point fixe de sa porte coulissante, quand il entendît un bruit à sa droite puis son lit s'affaissa sous un poids.

- J'appréhende.

- Moi aussi.

- Toi c'est pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas... Ne pas bien le faire.

- ...

Naruto tourna la tête vers la personne qui était à ses côtés et il l'embrassa tendrement comme pour se donner au courage. Quand l'air de leurs poumons se fît quasi-inexistant, ils se séparèrent.

- T'as un goût de cannelle!

- Et toi, tu es une bonne petite cerise! S'exclama Naruto avec amusement.

- DEIDARA! DEIDARA! S'écria une femme

- Rahh… Elle me saoule!

- Vas-y avant qu'elle tue quelqu'un.

- À toute! Dit la cerise avant de s'en aller.

Naruto se sentait un peu plus confiant mais il avait comme même un peu peur de passer à l'acte.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà. Donc voici le deuxième chapitre.

Je m'excuse déjà pour sa petitesse. Et je préviens que le troisième sera pareil, sauf si je le modifie.

RAR :

Akane : Je suis heureuse que le début t'es plu. Désolé pour ce début rapide.

Fandeyaoi972 : Heureuse que ça t'ai plu. Donc comme je l'ai dis, ce chapitre est court ( désolé ) et le prochain, ça dépendra. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même.

Red apple : Merci! Voilà la suite!

~ Chapitre 2 ~

L'arrivée des Uchiwa était presque imminente, Kuchina pour se rassurer, elle et ses enfants, les avait prît à part pour leur parler de la première fois, quand une multitude de petites cloches se firent entendre dans toute la maison annonçant l'arrivée des invités. Kuchina se leva rapidement et s'en alla pour accueillir la richissime famille après avoir embrassée ses fils sur le front.

Les préceptrices arrivèrent peu après le départ de la mère pour les amener à leurs invités.

Naruto et Deidara avançaient devant leurs institutrices et se placèrent aux cotés de Sakura et Gaara.

Sakura avait les cheveux roses, attachés en queue de cheval et remonté par un peigne et des épingles qui montraient ses années d'expérience. Son visage était un peu blanchi ainsi que sa nuque, ses joues étaient rosées et les lèvres portaient un rouge écarlate.

Elle portait un kimono rose pâle représentant la période des cerisiers en fleurs.

Gaara, lui, portait un kimono rouge pâle montrant une éruption volcanique. Ses yeux verts étaient cernés de khôl le rendant plus énigmatique, ses lèvres étaient légèrement glossés et ses cheveux rouges étaient coiffés de manière désordonnée mais très stylée.

Des quatre, Naruto était celui qui avait le moins d'expérience même Deidara avait déjà reçu quelques caresses préliminaires ce qui ne l'empêchait d'être anxieux.

Les personnes devant eux étaient toutes mystérieuses et les costumes noirs accompagné de chemises noires coupée par une cravate rouge, les rendaient encore plus attirant.

Ils étaient cinq, au milieu se tenait Fugaku, cheveux bruns, regard dur et hautain, il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour le définir. À sa droite, il y avait Itachi, il avait le même regard que son père, mais une once de tendresse transparaissait, sa peau était blanche, des traits partaient de ses yeux jusqu'au-dessus de ses joues et ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur son visage. Il fixait Deidara, le détaillant avec attention. Près de lui se tenait un brun qui avait les cheveux courts lui arrivant au milieu du cou et il souriait bêtement et continuellement.

À la gauche de Fugaku se tenait Sasuke, un peu plus grand que Naruto, les cheveux noirs corbeaux décoiffés avec art, laissant deux longues mèches retomber le long de son visage opalin. Il regardait le sol comme s'il voulait se faire enterrer vivant. À ses côtés se trouvait un brun aux cheveux longs, lui arrivant à la moitié du dos, ses yeux étaient blancs presque nacrés, un air impassible peignait son visage.

- Nous sommes très honorer de vous recevoir chez nous. Dit Kuchina en s'inclinant.

- J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de votre réputation. Dit Fugaku en répondant d'un signe de tête.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas.

La femme de Minato amena les invités dans un salon typique pour prendre le thé et se divertir un peu avant les choses sérieuses.

Fugaku laissa ses garçons dans le salon et alla rejoindre Minato dans son bureau.

La cérémonie du thé ainsi que les divertissements prévus durèrent à peu près deux heures, puis les hôtes des Uchiwa se levèrent et attendirent que ces derniers fassent leur choix.

- Bon... Sasuke! Tu...

- Je prendrais la personne qui reste. Dit-il las.

- Tu n'as pas de préférence!? Demanda tout de même Itachi.

- ...

- Bon... Sai! Arrête un peu de sourire bêtement et dit nous qui tu veux.

- La rose, elle a l'air parfaite pour me satisfaire. En plus ça fait...

- On se passera les détails, coupa le bras droit de Sasuke, je prends le roux.

- Ah, il avait l'air... appétissant. Ce n'est pas grave, je prends le grand blond, il a l'air insatiable. Bah Sasu', il ne te reste que le petit blond.

- Hn.

Sasuke leva la tête vers leurs hôtes et regarda le blond qui lui était assigné qui offrait un grand sourire à l'autre blond du groupe.

Il a l'air heureux comme ça, pensa Sasuke, même en étant prostitué…

Itachi s'avança d'un pas pour se détacher de ses proches et attirer l'attention des hôtes.

- Vous avez fait votre choix? Demanda Gaara.

- Oui. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi le grand blond, une lueur éclaira son regard nuit en voyant les joues de son vis-à-vis s'enflammer. Mon ami, Neji vous a choisi, Sai a pris la fille et mon frère... Bah le dernier.

- Bien, déclara le roux avant de se retourner vers Naruto qui écoutait attentivement Deidara.

- T'inquiète pas Naru', tu as quelqu'un de ton âge alors sa devrait aller!

Naruto hocha la tête puis Sakura déposa un baiser sur sa tempe droite avant d'aller chercher son compagnon de nuit!

Le blondinet tendit la main en espérant que son partenaire la prenne.

" L'espoir fait vivre mais les déceptions même petite et sans importance peinent. "

Le beau brun passa à côté du meiko sans même le regarder et s'arrêta devant la porte coulissante.

- C'est quand tu veux!

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour. Bonjour.

Voilà le troisième chapitre. Il est plus long que les autres et comporte deux parties, la première concerne Sasuke et Naruto alors que la deuxième concerne Itachi et Deidara ( j'y tenais à ce lemon ). Après ça, il n'y aura plus de partie aussi longue pour Itachi et Deidara.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

RAR :

Kawaii-Sama : Je n'aime pas vraiment les fictions où Sasu est tout mielleux dès le début, c'est tellement pas lui que j'ai du mal à la faire autrement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, à la fin on l'aimera.

Fandeyaoi972 : Tu voulais la suite, la voilà. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais le lemon SasuxNaru n'est pas pour maintenant. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours Itachi * sourire *. Pour répondre à ta question, la romance parle d'elle même et le reste bah... faut attendre la suite xD mais je peux déjà te dire que c'est en rapport avec la liberté de notre petit Naru.

Bonne lecture!

~ Chapitre 3 ~

Sasuke && Naruto

Naruto amena son invité dans la chambre prévue pour eux. Le brun entra et s'assit directement sur le lit, puis s'intéressa intensément au corps du blond qui était très gêné.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse?

- Que sais-tu faire?

- Et bien… Euh… Je... Comment dire... Balbutia l'apprenti.

Devant l'air hésitant du petit soleil, l'Uchiwa l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, celui-ci obéit même s'il avait un peu peur pour la suite.

- Je ne compte pas coucher avec toi.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Naruto, la pression qu'il ressentait sur son estomac s'estompa pour laisser place à de l'appréhension.

- Si vous ne voulez pas... Enfin vous savez quoi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi?

- Parler. Est-ce possible?

- Euh... Oui tout à fait. Euh...

- Tu es ici depuis quand? Coupa le brun

- Toujours! Ma mère est la femme du patron, mon père donc. Dit-il en souriant.

_" Il est destiné à satisfaire les autres depuis sa naissance et il a l'air heureux "_

- Ah désolé...

- Ca ne fait rien! Et toi que...

- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance.

- Oh…désolé, dit Naruto en se rapprochant de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- C'est comme ça que l'on console une personne… On ne t'as jamais consolé ?

Sasuke laissa Naruto le prendre dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait bien dans les bras de quelqu'un autre que son frère. Si son père le voyait, il aurait traité de faible car... _" Un Uchiwa ne laisse pas entrevoir ses sentiments! "_

Mais contre ce garçon, il se sentait apaisé. Quand il sentît la vague nostalgique le quitter, il repoussa tendrement le blond et l'invita à poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

Après cela, ils parlèrent de choses plus joyeuses et de leur projet.

Sasuke, en tant qu'héritier de la Sharigan Corporation était obligé d'être chef d'affaire à son tour. Son père souhaitait qu'il fonde une famille plus tard en l'honneur de sa mère. Mais lui préférait vivre au jour le jour avec quelques conquêtes ici et là.

Naruto rît en pensant à Sasuke entouré d'enfants, son image ne collait pas avec l'image paternel!

Le petit blond lui aussi devait reprendre la maison close avec son frère, mais il souhaitait avoir un enfant, qu'il adopterait car la gente féminine ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

Sasuke réfléchit longuement à ce qu'avait dit son hôte et il se mît à rire!

- Oh fait, toi avec un enfant!?

- Bah... Oui!

- Ce sera toi l'enfant! S'exclama le brun hilare

- Mais je ne te permets pas de dire cela!

Le blond se releva et envoya un coussin dans la face de Sasuke, qui ce le prit en plein dans le mille. L'Uchiwa pour se venger le tapa avec le traversin!

De ce petit incident, une bataille de polochon s'en suivît. Quelques minutes après, Sasuke donna le coup de grâce à un Naruto hilare. Le blond dans sa légère chute attrapa la chemise du brun et l'attira sur lui. L'Uchiwa tomba au-dessus du meiko qui avait le souffle coupé, les joues rosies et la bouche entrouverte.

- Je vais tenter quelque chose. Détend toi.

- Que..?

- Chut... Tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un?

- N... Non.

L'héritier de l'Uchiwa Corp' posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du fils du gérant. Au début, c'était de petits baisers, puis le blond en quémanda davantage. Le brun suçota la lèvre inférieure, y passant sa langue quand le meiko l'a happa et lui fit rencontrer la sienne. C'était un baiser enflammé que partagèrent les deux adolescents. Sasuke s'écarta d'abord doucement du blond pour le regarder. Et la vision que lui renvoya son hôte l'incendia. S'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, il allait oublier tout ce qui l'entoure et ne plus répondre de ses gestes.

_« Non… non, je ne peux pas faire ça. »,_ pensa alors Sasuke en se relevant brutalement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Naruto qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Tu n'as pas apprécié ? On peut aller plus loin, si c'est ce que tu veux… je… je me dois de t'apporter du plaisir.

- Ne dit plus rien. Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Si tu veux me faire plaisir, tais-toi et sers moi du thé.

Naruto qui ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu passer de baiser enflammé à froid polaire, fit ce que lui avait demandé son client. Car oui, il avait peut-être eu un moment de joie avec l'Uchiwa, il restait tout de même son hôte et quand le client demandait, il se devait d'exécuter.

C'est donc les larmes aux yeux que Naruto reprit sa position et obéit.

- Oui monsieur, dit-il doucement.

Sasuke le regardait se mouvoir dans la pièce et il voyait que son hôte n'était plus aussi joyeux que tout à l'heure. Il s'en voulu pour ses gestes et ses mots mais il n'allait pas demander pardon. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'une personne. Il ferait croire aux autres qu'il avait passé du bon temps et puis c'est tout. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui cueillerait la fleur de ce soleil.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ces pensées, un long gémissement se fit entendre pas très loin de leur chambre ce qui fit sursauter Naruto qui fit tomber son plateau par terre.

Le meiko encore tremblant d'entendre ces gémissements, tenta de ramasser les bouts de porcelaines tout en épongeant le thé, mais un autre gémissement plus fort que les autres le fit se blesser. Sasuke qui n'avait alors pas bouger, alla vers lui pour l'aider à tout ramasser et panser sa plaie.

- Je pense que nous allons simplement attendre que tout cela finisse. Fais ce que tu veux. Déclara l'Uchiwa après avoir rangé le plateau et pris place dans au milieu des poufs moelleux.

Naruto acquiesça et alla chercher un instrument de musique afin de jouer pour occulter les bruits environnants.

_« Pourquoi son frère faisait-il autant de bruit ? Aimait-il ce qu'on lui faisait ? » _

N'ayant pas de réponse, le meiko joua une musique triste car au fond de lui, il était triste que son frère soit si heureux, que son client ne veuille rien venant de lui et que sa vie soit ainsi. Emporté par la mélodie qu'il jouait, le blond ne vit pas le regard rêveur que portait le brun sur lui.

Itachi && Deidara

Itachi avait suivi son hôte qui le menait dans une chambre préparée pour eux. La main qui tenait la sienne était douce et chaude, elle le serrait à peine comme si le jeune homme qui possédait la dite main avait peur de le casser.

_" Timide "_ pensa le brun.

Cette pensée le fît sourire, il allait y remédier le plus rapidement possible et le rendre chaud lapin. Heureusement pour lui, son ami Kisame lui avait donné de l'Amaterasu, un puissant aphrodisiaque pour receveur doublé d'un déstressant à base d'anguille séchée et d'huître.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Deidara lâcha la main de son invité et se tourna pour lui faire face, Itachi resta un moment à le détailler puis se dirigea vers le fauteuil pour poser sa veste et sa cravate. Le blond le regardait faire, avec une pointe de fascination quand il observait le mouvement des cheveux battre aux creux de ces reins, si bien qu'il ne vît pas l'Uchiwa devant lui, avec un verre d'eau et une pilule noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le meiko.

- Tu le sauras assez tôt. Bois!

La phrase d'Itachi eut l'effet d'un électrochoc, non seulement parce que la voix était grave, sensuelle et pénétrante mais aussi parce que c'était un ordre. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des ordres et il n'aimait pas ça, mais là, il ressentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale pour se nicher dans son bas ventre en une douce chaleur.

Deidara comme tout hôte qui se respecte exécuta l'ordre de son invité.

- Et maintenant?

- On attend. Je ne connais pas les effets de cette pilule.

Itachi alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et regarda le blond en s'imaginant plusieurs choses, des positions... Il voulait que ce blond beau à se damner devienne en une nuit un objet de désir complet.

Deidara, lui ne sachant que faire s'assis sur le lit en tailleur et fixa la couette avec un nouvel intérêt pour échapper aux yeux sondeurs de son invité. Il se demandait tout de même qu'est-ce qu'avait pu lui donner le brun, normalement il aurait déjà dû passer au préliminaires, mais là rien. En plus, cette attente le faisait réfléchir. Il se demandait comment est-ce que l'Uchiwa lui ferait l'amour. Serait-ce juste un coup rapide et brutal? Une lente descente vers la luxure, ce qui lui plaisait déjà plus? Ou un mélange des deux?

D'un coup, le blond se sentît fiévreux, une chaleur intense circula dans tout son corps pour finalement se nicher aux creux de ses reins et lui faire avoir une magnifique érection. Il avait affreusement chaud, il sentait ses tétons durcir contre le tissu soyeux de son kimono, le frottement l'excitait de plus en plus. Sa respiration était erratique, il avait chaud et il voulait se débarrasser de son vêtement mais ce serait montrer à l'Uchiwa que sa pilule faisait effet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son érection était douloureuse et il voulait sentir une présence en lui le plus rapidement possible... Il tenta un regard vers Itachi, celui-ci était toujours appuyé au dossier du fauteuil, la main droite soutenant sa tête au niveau du menton, un peu à la manière du penseur de Rodin mais en 10 fois plus beau, ses yeux étaient fermés donc il pourrait sûrement se lever et s'asseoir sur lui..

Le blond commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale et physique. Il avait de plus en plus envie et seul le brun pourrait le soulager... Enfin, il espérait.

C'est donc avec un élan de courage phénoménal qu'il se leva dans un minimum de bruit et s'avança vers le fauteuil où se trouvait son libérateur et s'asseya à califourchon sur l'Uchiwa qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

Deidara ne pouvait plus attendre, si bien qu'il se rapprocha de son invité pour qu'il sente son érection. Il se mit alors à se mouvoir, frottant son envie contre le début d'érection de l'aîné Uchiwa. Le brun voyait son envie de plus en plus difficile à contenir mais il ne voulait pas brusquer le blond donc il le laissait faire... Pour le début.

Deidara colla son torse mis à nu contre celui de son vis-à-vis, il avait toujours aussi chaud et rien de semblait pouvoir arranger son problème. Le meiko bougeait toujours aussi lentement mais plus fermement contre l'homme dont l'érection se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Des gémissements à moitié étouffés sortaient de la bouche du blond qui avait très envie de jouir mais ne sachant pas comment réagirait son compagnon, il se retenait avec toutes les peines du monde, jusqu'au moment où une voix lui permit de se libérer avec un cri de soulagement.

- Il ne fallait pas retenir un si beau visage loin de la jouissance aussi longtemps.

- Je ne savais pas si... Humm...

Itachi venait de caresser la joue de Deidara, ce qui lui provoqua un agréable frisson, qui se répercuta sur son entrejambe. Le brun se rapproche de l'oreille du blond qui titilla du bout de la langue et il lui ordonna de se déshabiller.

Le meiko ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et enleva fébrilement son yukata devant les yeux sombres qui s'imprégnaient de chaque parcelle de son corps légèrement halé.

- As-tu toujours cette chaleur?

Le blond ne put que hocher la tête.

- Tu aimerais la faire descendre?

- Oui, souffla Deidara.

- Si tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, il fit signe à Deidara de se mettre à genoux, occupe-toi d'abord de mon plaisir en te préparant.

- Mais...

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait?

L'apprenti baissa la tête et la secoua négativement.

Le brun se leva et fit signe à son hôte de le suivre sur le lit où il était déjà assis.

- Allonge-toi.

Ressentant la phrase comme un ordre, il s'exécuta rapidement, l'Uchiwa écarta doucement les cuisses du meiko et tâta l'entrée vierge légèrement suintante. Il titilla quelques secondes l'orifice puis y inséra un doigt. Deidara ne sentit pas l'intrusion mais il sentit très bien, le léger va-et-vient qu'instaura son invité.

Itachi voyant le blond se détendre, ajouta un doigt et donna un coup brusque qui toucha immédiatement la prostate faisant se cambrer l'apprenti.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est?

- Tu parles de ça? dit Itachi en retouchant le point sensible.

Le meiko cria son plaisir et en redemanda, toujours plus, plus vite et plus fort à la grande joie de l'ainé brun qui se délectait de la vue que lui offrait son petit blond, qui avait les cuisses grandement écartées. Il allait à la rencontre des - à présent - 3 doigts comme un vrai débauché.

Soudainement, les doigts disparurent, le laissant avec une sensation de vide.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes. Lui ordonna le brun.

- Mais... et...

- On verra plus tard...

Le ton d'Itachi était sans appel, le blond se retourna rapidement et hoqueta en sentant le membre dur et imposant de son invité contre son entrée.

- Détends toi, souffla Itachi.

Deidara inspira profondément puis expira au moment où son partenaire le pénétra d'un coup. De légères larmes perlèrent de ses yeux. Il sentait l'imposante hampe de chair pulser dans son fourreau incandescent, en particulier quand le brun se retira entièrement pour revenir plus profondément ensuite, touchant la tâche aux milles étoiles.

Les allés et venus étaient plus rapide et plus forte à chaque vague aux bonheurs des deux hommes.

Le fils Namikaze haleta lorsque la main d'Itachi s'empara de son pénis.

- Ah... oui, plus vite! Cria Deidara

Itachi fut transcendé par la voix gorgée de plaisir de son amant, qu'il en accéléra la cadence - si cela était possible - et cogna à plusieurs reprises le point de plaisir du blond.

- Oh oui! Là encore plus! Humm… je vais...

- Non! Pas maintenant mon ange...

Le brun encercla de sa main la base du membre de son ange, qui se bougeait dans tous les sens pour faire disparaître la chaleur, alors que son tortionnaire continuait ses coups de butoir

- Aaah oui... aahh... cria Deidara

Itachi sentait les muscles de son hôte le compresser… Il jouissait sans éjaculer! Le brun se mit à sourire. Une fois la vague passée, Itachi continua quelques mouvements de bassin pour venir à son tour en un puissant râle dans son partenaire. Puis il se retira et s'allongea au côté du blond.

- T'as un bon petit cul! dit l'Uchiwa et donnant une claque sur le postérieur halé.

- Huumm...

Itachi souria puis lui rappela la jouissance anale qu'il avait eue, Il vit le Namikaze rougir et se mettre devant son membre mi-dur.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire!

- J'ai envie...

C'est sur cette phrase que Deidara prit le membre du brun en bouche dans de longs allés et venus et de légers coups de langues. Itachi recevait l'une des meilleures fellations qui lui ont été faîtes dans sa vie passée, mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut la gorge profonde que lui offrit son ange.

- Ah oui, c'est trop bon...

Le blond laissa le membre à nouveau dur et s'empala directement dessus en un gémissement provoquant l'émoi du dominant en extase.

- Tu transpires la Luxure.

Le blondinet ne lui répondit pas et commença à se mouvoir.

Cette position était parfaite, il pouvait se voir l'un l'autre, se découvrant du regard pendant ce sport si excitant et cette position permettait un accès garanti au passage pour le Septième Ciel.

- Haan... Je ne peux plus tenir Itachii...

Le brun en entendant son prénom crier par cette bouche rougit par les morsures et en sentant les muscles du sphincter se resserrer autour de lui, ne put que jouir à son tour pour la seconde fois dans le corps frêle mais si excitant de son amant d'un soir.

Deidara éreinté se coucha sur le torse de son partenaire et s'endormit aussitôt le sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'Itachi lui caressait tendrement le dos.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, Bonjour.

Aujourd'hui est un jour important. C'est le PRINTEMPS! (même si ça ne se voit pas) Et c'est mon Anniversaire. ( J'ai 20 petits dahlia )

Bref... Chapitre 4. Plus court que le précédent mais plus long que les premiers.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

RAR :

Fandeyaoi972 : Merci! Ne t'en fait pas Itachi va aller plus loin avec Deidara. On le verra plus tard.

Quant à Sasuke, il ne veut pas forcer une personne qui semble aussi innocente que Naruto à faire quelque chose. Même si l'autre montre qu'il veut, il n'est pas sûr, que Naru le fait que parce qu'il a envie mais parce que c'est ce que sa condition l'oblige à faire. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair.

Umiko13 : Heureuse que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite.

Guest : =) Heureuse que tu y trouve ton bonheur.

Gayel : Sasuke va retourner voir Naruto et ... Mais personne ne prendra Naruto. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des choses horribles. Ce ne sera pas rose tout le temps mais ce ne sera en aucun cas noir.

Kawaii-Sama : Heureuse que ce lemon t'ai plu. Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura un lemon SasuxNaru, encore un peu de patience. La suite de ta review m'a bien fait rire, ( rien de mal hein ). Je n'ai jamais pensé à faire de SaiSaku ( L'HORREUR ) et NejiGaa, ce ne sera pas pour ici. Autre part, à un autre moment peut être.

Mais les seuls couples qui feront quelque chose, c'est Sasuke et Naruto, ainsi que Itachi et Deidara.

Voilà! Bonne Lecture!

~ Chapitre 4 ~

Les bruits dans la maison ne s'arrêtaient pas, pourtant ça faisait une heure qu'il jouait. Les mains endolories, le meiko s'arrêta de jouer. Il n'entendait plus de bruit dans la chambre de son frère.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-il son frère n'avait pas besoin de perdre son innocence en une journée. Par contre, Sakura s'en donnait à cœur joie et Gaara même s'il était un peu plus discret parfois, il criait comme s'il était sur le point de mourir.

Naruto en frissonna, c'était tellement bizarre qu'il espérait de ne pas devoir subir tout cela de sitôt. Son regard se porta discrètement sur son invité, celui-ci était affalé sur les poufs en pleine lecture. Les bruits ne semblaient pas le déranger. Il ressemblait à une statue de marbre, statique seul ses yeux qui suivaient les lignes et sa main qui tournait les pages montraient qu'il était toujours vivant.

L'apprenti soupira longuement, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour attendre. S'il sortait maintenant, les préceptrices allaient hurler qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir avant le client et il se ferait punir mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à ne rien faire et laisser son cerveau s'imprégner des bruits gênants que faisaient ses compagnons. Son regard se perdit dehors, alors qu'il soupirait une fois de plus.

Trente minutes plus tard, un papillon se posa sur le sol. Naruto qui l'avait vu entrer, l'admira. Son corps était noir et ses ailes bleus bordées de noir. Le petit blond voulu le toucher mais le bruit de la porte coulissante effraya l'insecte qui s'envola sous son regard émerveillé.

_Au moins, les papillons peuvent voler de leurs propres ailes. Ils sont libres_, pensa Naruto qui eut alors une illumination. Lui aussi serait comme un papillon. Il ne se laissera pas faire, car il voulait être libre.

Ramener à la réalité par des bruits de conversation, le plus jeune fils de Minato se rappela que sa porte coulissante avait été ouverte. Il se retourna pour faire face à son frère qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Alors frérot ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Deidara en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

- Euh… commença-t-il en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du grand blond pour voir que Sasuke lui disait silencieusement de mentir,… bien, un peu fatigué. Et toi ? se risqua-t-il.

- Complétement mort, maître Itachi m'a complétement tué. Mais c'était génial… dit-il avant d'arborer un air rêveur.

- Maître ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? s'écria Naruto ce qui attira l'attention de Sasuke.

- Chut ! Il a décidé que seul lui pourrait me voir. C'est super non ?

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Son frère avait un maître après sa première fois, il allait partir un jour peut être avec cet Itachi et lui alors ? Il allait rester ici et devoir attendre toutes les nuits un autre homme ?

Son visage se ferma d'un coup, son frère allait l'abandonner. Si son frère partait alors lui aussi et sûrement pas avec un maître. Deidara ayant vu son frère devenir sombre lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Itachi fit irruption dans la chambre de Naruto par la porte communicante de Deidara.

- Ton père est d'accord, ainsi que le mien. Dit Itachi d'une voix hautaine, tout en tendant la main droite à mon frère pour qu'il vienne près de lui.

Après un regard d'excuse à son petit frère, Deidara se releva et rejoignit dignement son amant. Quand il passa son bras autour de la hanche de son frère, les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent dangereusement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent. Le grand brun daigna enfin regarder son petit frère qui n'avait pas bougé, lui lança un regard que seuls eux pouvait comprendre et lui dit que leur père voulait le voir.

Sasuke, après avoir acquiescé, sortit sans un regard ni un mot pour le blond avec lequel il avait passé du temps. Une servante l'attendait pour le mener au bureau de son patron, il l'a suivi simplement et une fois arrivé, il vit que le couple Namikaze l'attendait tout comme son père.

- Prend place Sasuke. Dit doucement Minato en lui indiquant un coussin.

Le brun s'assit et attendit que quelqu'un se mette à parler. C'est son père qui le fit. La question était simple, Naruto avait-il fait ce que son métier exigeait ? La question était simple et la réponse plus complexe. D'un côté, son hôte avait fait ce qu'il voulait mais son métier demandait qu'il ait des relations sexuelles. Allaient-ils vérifier ? Cette question l'énerva mais il n'en montra rien.

- Oui, il l'a fait. Répondit-il simplement.

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres de Minato, alors qu'un gémissement s'échappa de Kuchina. L'Uchiwa venait de dire que leur bébé n'en était plus un. Devant le regard interrogateur du père Uchiwa, le couple se reprit. Ils pleureront plus tard.

- Bien. Reprit le patron de la maison close.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de demander l'avis de leur bras droit. Vous êtes toujours à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Sur ces mots, Fugaku ordonna à son fils d'aller chercher les autres quoiqu'il soit en train de faire et de le rejoindre dehors. Le jeune brun s'exécuta en saluant d'un mouvement de la tête le couple. Plus vite, il quitterait ce lieu, plus vite il arrêtera de pensée à son hôte.

Une fois les adieux faits aux invités d'honneur, Minato ordonna à tout le monde sauf à ses quatre perles de nettoyer la maison et de préparer. Le chef blond regarda longuement ses fils, la rose et le roux avaient compris qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller car la conversation à suivre ne les concernait pas, d'un signe de la tête il les intima de le suivre dans le côté réservé à la famille.

Kushina les attendait déjà. Naruto et Deidara se regardèrent un instant avant de s'asseoir devant leurs parents. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un air si désœuvré sur leurs visages. Après un silence inconfortable tant pour les ainés que pour les plus jeunes, Minato s'exprima.

- Je… je suis fier de vous. Je sais… je sais que, sa voix se cassait pleine de sanglot, je n'aurais pas dû vous donner cette vie. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'a élevé, je ne connais que ça…

Ne pouvant plus regarder ces enfants qui avait perdu leur innocences par sa faute, le grand blond s'en alla le plus dignement qu'il put. Le regard des meiko qui avaient suivis le départ de leur père, revient sur leur mère qui tenta un petit sourire. Elle sorti alors un petit coffre de sous la table et se mit à la caresser.

- Vous avez grandi sans que j'aie le temps de le voir. Soupira-t-elle. Votre père ne vous pas du mal vous savez ? Lui comme moi, avons toujours vécu dans ce milieu, alors ne nous en voulez pas… s'il vous plaît. Et puis vous savez même si c'est rare, vous pouvez tomber amoureux d'une personne et cette personne, si elle le peut, pourra vous libérer comme votre père l'a fait avec moi.

- Maman. Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? demanda Deidara.

- Je veux que vous sachiez que c'est une vie comme une autre, il y a des hauts et des bas mais il y a la possibilité de s'échapper en faisant ce qu'il faut. Et aujourd'hui vous avez atteint la première étape… toi plus que Naruto, Deidara.

A cette phrase, Naruto se rembrunit. Pas qu'il était jaloux de son frère, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Ce que venait de dire sa mère le lui rappela.

- Donc pour que cette étape de votre vie soit visible, il est dans la coutume des courtisanes femmes et hommes aussi, de se parer d'une épingle à cheveux. Dit Kushina avec le plus grand sérieux en ouvrant la boîte, pour en sortir deux épingles en argent.

Elle tendit une épingle dont les six fines lames suspendues au bout faisaient un bruit agréable à Deidara qui l'a pris respectueusement, alors que Naruto hérita une épingle à huit fines lames et une lame centrale courbée, ressemblant à une queue.

- C'étaient mes épingles. Deidara, la tienne se nomme Garuda et Naruto, tu as Kyuubi. Si je vous l'ai ai donnée dans ce sens, c'est parce que chaque épingle à une signification. Plus tard, si vous restez jusqu'à un certain rang, vous aurez une autre épingle et ce sera à vous de la nommer comme vous le souhaiter ou à celui qui vous ach… libérera.

Ils restèrent ensemble encore un moment avant que les deux blonds s'en aillent, car ils devaient se préparer pour la soirée à venir. Maintenant qu'il avait leurs épingles, ils devaient prendre des clients pour la nuit et cela n'enchanta aucun des deux.

Dans les bains, tout le monde parlait de leur journée. Ils voulaient tous des détails et c'est un peu rougissant que Deidara leur expliqua certaines choses laissant les moments trop chaud pour lui, Naruto par contre lança un regard si colérique que personne n'osa lui demander quoique ce soit.

Le soir approchait et même si Deidara savait que personne ne pourrait profiter de son corps car il était exclusivité d'Itachi, il s'inquiétait pour son petit frère. C'est pourquoi, il entra dans la chambre de celui-ci et le regarda se préparer.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement le grand frère.

Naruto ne répondit pas et ne le regarda même pas.

- Naruto… J'ai bien vu que quelque chose ne va pas depuis qu'Itachi et moi sommes entrés dans ta chambre. Parles-moi.

- Il n'y a rien.

- Tu mens ! s'écria Deidara.

Naruto regarda alors son frère, surprit qu'il ait haussé la voix. Son frère n'avait jamais crié sur quelqu'un, il devait vraiment être en colère qu'il lui mente mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il avait peur de ce qui arrivera ce soir. Un homme le prendrait-il ? Un homme avec qui, il n'avait aucune attache, aucune once de sentiment ? Cette pensée le fit frissonner.

Deidara, qui avait bien vu que son frère était encore plus troublé, alla le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des paroles pour le réconforter et lui dit de venir dormir avec lui après. Naruto lui dit alors qu'il avait peur, ce à quoi son grand frère lui dit que les autres ne seraient pas aussi doux que l'Uchiwa mais qu'il pourrait le supporter. A ces mots, le petit blond se dégagea vivement des bras qui le réconfortaient pour courir dans le bureau de son père où il savait qu'il trouverait ces parents.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai menti. Sasuke n'a rien fait avec moi. Pardon… pardon…pardon… cria le meiko qui s'était jeté par terre en position d'excuse la plus extrême.

Un silence s'étala dans le temps. Naruto qui ne pouvait le supporter releva la tête pour regarder sa mère qui pleurait, puis son père qui avait les yeux grand ouverts.

- Tu as quoi ? Hurla d'un coup Minato faisant sursauter sa femme et son fils.

Deidara qui avait suivi son frère dans sa fuite, se demanda alors comment son père allait gérer la nouvelle. Car même s'il avait paru bouleversé par leur première fois, il était tout de même le chef de la maison et si un client apprenait que l'un de ses hôtes n'était pas dépucelé comme le prétend le gérant et l'épingle ça se saurait et Fugaku reviendrait furieux d'avoir était dupé.

Il espérait que son père serait compréhensif, une fois que Naruto lui aura expliqué.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour... * se cache derrière des vitres blindées *

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard mais j'avais oublié de faire des choses pas mal importantes, donc pas le temps d'écrire.

Mais bon, voilà le chapitre 5.

RAR :

Fandeyaoi972 : Merci =D Tu vas voir ce qui va leur arriver. Rien de bien grave. Je pense mettre une partie que j'ai passé sous silence dans le prochain chapitre. Comme bonus pour excuser mon retard.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Lokki : Heureuse que ça te plaise. Bon chapitre.

Bon chapitre à vous

~ Chapitre 5 ~

Naruto tremblait de peur. Son père n'hurlait jamais, c'était plutôt Kushina qui le faisait. Donc il se mit à pleurer longtemps, jusqu'à ce que sa mère le relève et le dirigea dans le lit marital.

Pendant que Minato se calmait dans son bureau, Deidara et sa mère essayait de le calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait menti deux fois en l'espace de dix minutes et son père pouvait voir son affaire plonger par sa faute.

- Ton père va se calmer. Murmura la rousse.

- Je lui ai menti maman… Il va me détester et m'ordonner de faire…

- Il ne le…

Alors que Kushina allait dire la phrase qui réconforterait entièrement son fils, le patron de l'okiya l'appella. Naruto ne voulait pas partir mais il devait affronter son père et subir la punition qui lui serait infligé. Après un baiser sur le front de sa mère et un sur les lèvres de son frère, le petit blond alla rejoindre son père.

- Assis-toi et racontes-moi.

Le jeune homme s'installa et raconta à son père tout ce qui s'était passé. Celui-ci écouta tranquillement ne laissant paraître aucun sentiment, même quand le silence montra que son fils avait fini, il ne dit rien. Le meiko s'agita sur son coussin gêné par le silence plus qu'oppressant, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui encouragerait une discussion quand son père le devança.

- Alors ce n'est pas toi qui a refusé, c'est ça ? demanda le gérant.

- Non… Tu vas en parler à Monsieur Uchiwa ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne dois pas gâcher notre réputation, surtout que tu n'es pas fautif. Nous allons faire comme si tu étais réservé et tu ne feras que les distraire comme avant. D'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça. Il était sauvé. Après tout, ce n'était pas de ça faute.

Minato le renvoya dans sa chambre avec Deidara, leur demandant de se préparer pour les clients ce qu'ils firent avec joie. Pendant ce temps-là, Kushina rejoignit son mari qui s'était effondré sur son bureau.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Il faut le protéger, c'est notre petit garçon. Murmura la rousse en caressant le dos de son mari.

- Comment ai-je pu crier sur lui ? J'ai pensé à ma réputation avant de penser à lui. Se lamenta le blond.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ça ira mieux pour lui maintenant que tu lui as parlé. Si un Uchiwa revient, on leur en parlera.

- Si ce Sasuke revient, je le tue. Il m'a dupé et il a obligé mon bébé à me mentir.

- Il ne voulait sûrement pas le blesser. Tu sais qu'on ne peut que succomber à la douceur de Naruto.

Le couple continua leur discussion dans le bureau jusqu'à l'ouverture de l'okiya. Les deux enfants du gérant se tenaient dans la salle qui devait accueillir un grand client.

La soirée se passa tranquillement pour les deux frères qui, une fois le client partit pour une nuit très chaude, retournèrent dans leur chambre afin de parler de leur journée avec les Uchiwa. Deidara semblait totalement épris d'Itachi et quand il raconta comment il avait cueilli sa fleur, il était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et Naruto mort de rire.

- Ne te fous pas de moi. Dis-moi comment c'est passé ce moment de ta vie ?

- Tu le sais qu'on a rien fait.

- Oui mais vous avez bien fait quelque chose. Non ?

- On s'est embrassé… c'était magique. Il était si doux

Le grand blond regarda son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, et il vit sur son visage un air amoureux, le même qu'avait ses parents. Et il ne put que se réjouir pour son petit frère.

Le lendemain, sur les coups de 11h, Itachi emmena son hôte pour une sortie. Laissant Naruto seul à se demander si Sasuke allait revenir le voir. Le soir venu, Deidara n'était pas rentré pour l'ouverture et Naruto dû faire son service seul.

Ce fut comme cela que s'écoula toute la semaine. Naruto se sentait abandonné par sa moitié fraternelle, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la nouvelle qu'annonça le grand blond le lundi suivant.

- Itachi me garde avec lui. Ce soir, il me libère. Dit-il souriant à sa famille dans le bureau.

Un long silence s'écoula pendant lequel Deidara se demandait s'il devait répéter ou attendre. Son attente ne dura que deux longues minutes, sa mère se leva et le félicita en pleurant. Minato était heureux pour son fils, il n'aurait pas à subir la difficulté imposait cette vie. Il le serra contre lui en lui faisant promettre de revenir les voir de temps en temps.

Naruto quant à lui n'avait pas bougé. Le moment était arrivé. Son frère le laissait dans cet enfer. Seul. Le petit blond se leva et regarda sa famille qui le regardait. Son regard s'attarda sur celui avec qui, il partageait tout.

- Naruto… souffla Deidara en faisant un pas vers lui.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et sortit tout simplement du bureau. C'était une attitude puérile, il le savait. Il aurait dû être heureux pour son frère car au moins un d'entre eux serait loin de ce cauchemar, mais avant il était au moins deux. Maintenant, il serait seul.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit près de la fenêtre et rêva qu'il partirait un jour lui aussi. Ce qui le fit sourire tristement car, dans ce milieu, on ne peut partir que si on est libéré ou trop vieux. Il avait encore du temps devant lui et maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se présenter aux clients pour la nuit, il ne pourrait pas partir d'ici.

Son frère s'en alla le soir même. Il y eu la cérémonie habituelle, à laquelle le jeune meiko n'assista pas. Il ne sortit pas de sa chambre pendant deux jours et personne ne vint le chercher non plus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer un troisième jour dans les mêmes conditions. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte sans s'annoncer. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et la personne poussa la porte.

- Naruto.

En reconnaissant la voix, il se retourna si rapidement que sa tête tourna. Il était revenu.

Le regard bleu azur regarda son invité surprise de la tête au pied. Il n'avait changé. Il avait juste laissait son costume sur mesure de côté pour un yukata noir aux rayures rouges.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Fit remarquer l'Uchiwa qui était entré dans la chambre.

C'est à ce moment que le blond se rendit compte qu'il ne devait pas être à son avantage. Il se leva donc rapidement et sortit en criant au brun qu'il revenait dans 30 minutes.

Après une douche express et un peu mieux vêtu, Naruto retourna dans sa chambre en remettant le masque que lui imposait son métier. Il s'annonça donc, même s'il s'agissait de sa chambre et y entra afin de s'asseoir gracieusement au côté de son invité, près de la fenêtre.

- Reste naturel avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu ressembles aux autres.

Naruto sourit et souffla de soulagement. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas ce que l'Uchiwa faisait ici.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec ton père.

- Ah !

- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me sabrer.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas garder le secret. Surtout que je devais vraiment y passer.

- Je comprends. Pardonne-moi que t'avoir mis dans l'embarras.

L'hôte ne répondit pas. Il était heureux que son Uchiwa soit revenu. Ils parlèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de l'Uzumaki leur fasse savoir que ça faisait 2 jours qu'il était vide.

- On m'a expliqué pour ton repli… pas très stratégique au départ de ton frère.

- …

- Sache qu'il est heureux avec mon frère.

- Y'a intérêt, grommela Naruto. Je vais aller demander à ce qu'on m'apporte à manger. Veux-tu quelque chose ?

- Non, laisse. Allons manger dehors.

Le blond le regarda comme s'il venait de dire qu'il était en fait un travesti.

- Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Eh bien oui… As-tu prévu quelque chose ?

- Non… non, c'est juste que… tu vois.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé en exclusivité, mais je souhaite me faire pardonner.

Ces mots étaient comme une pierre sur le cœur de Naruto. Mais c'était le geste qui comptait, alors il accepta même s'il avait un peu perdu de sa joie de vivre.

Ils allèrent ensembles dans un restaurant qui servait des rames, étant donné que c'était ce que désirait manger le meiko. Sasuke put alors admirer la capacité gargantuesque d'emmagasinement de son hôte. A la suite de ça, ils restèrent un peu ensemble avant que l'Uchiwa le ramena à l'okiya.

- Merci pour cette journée. Dit Naruto en souriant timidement.

- C'est moi qui te remercie.

Un silence oppressant s'installa et Naruto le brisa en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Mais Sasuka ne sembla pas l'entendre ainsi quand il vit que son invité se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

- Naruto.

Le meiko se retourna et reçut un doux baiser de la part de l'Uchiwa.

- Bonne soirée. Murmura le brun quand ses lèvres se détachèrent du blond.

Le jeune fils Namikaze le regarda partir, une main sur les lèvres.

Son cœur était moins lourd et il savait qu'il reviendrait.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour. Bonjour.

Me faut un peu plus de temps pour écrire ne se moment et je suis désolé. Mais je ne faillis pas, donc voilà ce nouveau chapitre.

RAR :

Kawaii-Sama : Je me sauves moi même la vie si tu veux savoir. Mes yeux auraient sûrement saigner et mes doigts seraient tombés xD

Et oui, Sasu passe à l'action! * se racle la gorge * Enfin, tu verras. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Et je verrais pour un bonus ItaDei

Fandeyaoi972 : Oui, Naru se retrouve seul mais pas pour longtemps. Pour Deidara, on verra plus tard qu'il vit très bien. Pour ce qui est du futur de Naruto, ça ne va pas être aussi simple que pour Deidara, mais je me tais!

Merci et voilà la suite.

lemonpowaa : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Voilà la suite.

J'espère que ce chapitre et surtout ce qu'il contient vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

~ Chapitre 6 ~

Naruto vivait une fin de mars magnifique. Il était comme sur un nuage, un nuage aussi doux que la soie et aussi apaisant que le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre des rochers.

Son frère était toujours aussi présent, même s'il n'était plus aussi là physiquement. Il venait le voir tous les deux jours, ces instants étaient parfaits. Ils parlaient ensembles, prenaient leurs bains pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux soient fripées et mangeaient tout ce qui leur était interdit. Et la nuit du dernier jour, Deidara restait dormir avec lui.

Sasuke venait le voir dès qu'il pouvait, même si ce n'était que pour une dizaine de minutes et ils passaient leur temps à parler, ne s'arrêtant pour s'embrasser passionnément.

C'était le paradis.

- Comment ça se passe avec Sasuke ? demanda Deidara

- C'est génial. Il vient dès qu'il peut, on s'embrasse passionnément… on ne va jamais plus loin.

- Et ça te dérange ?

- Non, c'est parfait… même si j'aimerais. Il est parfait. Soupira le petit blond

- Tu l'aimes. Affirma le grand frère.

Le jeune hikkomi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, car il savait que c'était vrai. Il était complétement accro à son brun et il espérait que lui aussi ressentait la même chose.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Un silence s'installa et ils continuèrent à se donner à manger l'un l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un lui annonce que son visiteur habituel était là et qu'il voulait entrer.

Naruto ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de relever la tête de ses genoux, qu'il se leva précipitamment pour ouvrir en grand sa porte coulissante. L'Uchiwa était bien là, droit comme un piqué comme quand il se tenait en pubic. Aujourd'hui, il portait son costume noir habituel avec une chemise rouge et une cravate noire. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

- Merci Ama, vous pouvez disposer.

Le blond présenta simplement sa main avec un doux sourire et le brun la lui prit tendrement pour y déposer un baiser.

- Bonjour Sasuke. Dis Naruto doucement.

- Naruto, répondit l'Uchiwa.

Le Namikaze l'emmena dans sa chambre, où Deidara avait déjà disparu pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Le brun prit son petit blond dans ses bras, tout en butinant son cou. De légers gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche entre ouverte du meiko, qui se frottait sensuellement contre une raideur qu'il ne cessait de sentir, sans jamais la voir.

Aujourd'hui serait le grand jour, il allait tout faire pour qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout.

Bien décidé à se faire déflorer par celui qui avait volé son cœur, Naruto se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celles en face de lui. Un baiser doux et sensuel à la fois commença, avant qu'il ne devienne sauvage. Sasuke retira fébrilement sa cravate, suivit de sa chemise pendant que l'hikkomi s'occupait de son pantalon, qui se retrouva dans un carré de la pièce accompagné de chaussettes. Il ne restait plus que le sous-vêtement du brun. C'était le dernier instant avant qu'il ne puisse plus s'arrêter. Il repoussa gentiment Naruto, lui demandant silencieusement s'il était sûr, ce à quoi ce dernier se recula jusqu'à être contre son lit et retira son yukata bleu turquoise, qui tomba au sol avec un doux bruit caractéristique de la soie glissant contre l'air.

L'Uchiwa qui n'avait pu admirer le corps de son amant depuis tout ce temps, laissa une bonne minute s'écouler afin de pouvoir graver cette image dans sa mémoire. De son côté, l'hôte n'était pas en reste. Ses yeux caressaient chaque courbe pour pouvoir se les redessiner dans les moments de solitude. Ayant assez attendu, l'invité retira son dernier vêtement et s'approcha de son blond, arrivé devant lui, il l'embrasse tendrement et le poussant à aller au milieu du lit.

Bouche contre bouche, leur respiration se mêlait. Sasuke poussé par l'envie de découvrir le corps en face de lui, descendit lentement dans le cou légèrement bronzé, s'approcha des tétons qu'il fit durcir entre ces doigts et avec sa langue.

- Sasuke… encore… soupira Naruto.

Le brun s'enivra des petits bruits de l'homme allongé sous lui et descendit toujours plus bas en laissant une coulée de lave sur le torse couleur vanille pour atteindre la hampe de chair dressé par la passion qui l'habitait.

Le blond se fit engloutir doucement, puis de plus en plus vite et profondément. Aucune parcelle de cet endroit ne fut oubliée. Il était pantelant et complétement abandonné aux caresses buccales sur son invité. Il sentit à peine les deux doigts que Sasuke mit en lui, mais il ressentit parfaitement l'éclair qui pourfendit son corps quand le brun toucha sa prostate.

- Ici, encore ! cria Naruto

- Là ? demanda naïvement l'Uchiwa en réinsérant ses doigts et retouchant cet endroit si particulier.

Le meiko était devenu une poupée de chiffon. Il se laissait faire sous les doigts experts de son partenaire. Puis ces doigts magiques disparus.

- Sasuke ? demanda Naruto en se relevant un peu.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr, continue.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au brun pour se positionner entre les jambes écartés, il étala un peu de lubrifiant sur son phallus et sur l'entrée de son vis-à-vis avant d'entamer la pénétration.

Naruto essayait de se relaxer mais il y parvenait à peine la douleur était trop grande. Le brun tentait de le calmer, mais des larmes commencèrent à perler des

- Ne pleure pas. Ca va aller. Relâche ton bassin et détends-toi. Murmura Sasuke à l'oreille du meiko, tout en lui massant le masturbant.

La douleur fit alors doucement place au plaisir et le blond entama un petit mouvement de hanches pour que celui au-dessus de lui, amorce ses mouvements de hanches.

L'Uchiwa observait attentivement le visage de l'Uzumaki quand il se retira et fit de même quand il se replaça dans l'antre incandescent. Une fois. Deux fois. La troisième fois, il le pénétra plus fortement ce qui lui arracha un grognement de plaisir et le blond répondit par un gémissement des plus obscène. Maintenant qu'il était sûr de plus pouvoir le blesser, le brun accéléra la cadence, au plus grand plaisir de Naruto qui allait à sa rencontre en arquant le dos.

Sa prostate se faisait malmener et il sentait l'air lui manquer à force d'expirer fortement. Il avait à peine le temps de reprendre de l'air qu'elle était encore martelée.

Le bonheur à l'état pur, pensa-t-il.

L'hikkomi s'enfonçait petit à petit dans la jouissance, quand Sasuke inversa les positions en s'allongeant brusquement tout en portant et restant en son partenaire pour qu'il le chevauche.

Le Namikaze sentit aussitôt la taille du membre de son amant le remplir encore plus, ce qui le fit soupirer lascivement. Les mains appuyées sur les pectoraux du brun, il se releva un peu difficilement pour se laisser retomber. Une fois le rythme prit, il continua et sentit les vagues de plaisir s'écraser violemment dans chaque recoin de son corps pour arriver de concert sur sa prostate que l'Uchiwa frappa à ce moment précis.

L'orgasme qui traversa Naruto fut renversant, il n'arrivait plus à maintenir ses appuis et s'écroula sur le corps légèrement couvert de sueur de Sasuke, qui serra le corps du blond contre lui pendant qu'il donnait les ultimes coups de reins qui lui permettrait de se libérer, ce qu'il fit en un râle retenu par une légère morsure sur l'épaule de son amant.

Essoufflés et l'esprit encore embrumé, ils restent allongés dans un profond silence, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se déplace lentement sur le côté et rabatte un drap fin sur eux.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda le brun en tournant la tête vers le blond.

- Je ne regrette rien et je recommencerais bien… pas maintenant hein ! Je ne suis pas sûr que cet endroit-là réponde encore.

Sasuke sourit en réponse au sourire éclatant du blond et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Naruto embrassa le torse de son amant et répondit dans un murmure, plus pour lui-même, qu'il l'était déjà.

X X X

Bonus

Sasuke venait de faire son entrée dans l'okiya de la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là, il voulait revoir le blond mais il ne voulait pas voir ses parents. A peine s'était-il annoncé qu'on lui avait dit de patienter dans le bureau du patron. Il n'avait rien fait… à moins que son hôte ait dit la vérité. Il fut en colère contre lui, puis il se dit que ce n'était pas lui qui risquerait le plus dans l'histoire mais le petit blond. Il espérait qu'il ne c'était pas fait punir par sa faute.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la porte glissa violemment pour laisser place à un grand blond en colère.

- Tu oses revenir ici Uchiwa, après m'avoir menti !

C'était Minato qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Dès qu'il avait entendu qu'on le chercheait parce que le dernier Uchiwa était dans son bureau, comme il l'avait demandé s'il réapparaissait, il avait parcouru la maison au pas de course se fichant pas mal de l'image qu'il donnait.

- … Je…

Sasuke était affolé par la vision. Finalement, c'était peut-être lui qui devait le plus s'en faire.

- J'ai failli envoyer mon fils, mon bébé se faire déflorer par une brute ! Une brute ! Et tout ça, par ta faute ! Tu as incité mon fils à mentir. J'aurais pu perdre ma réputation s'il s'était fait déflorer par un autre ! Ton père m'aurait sabré comme je vais le faire avec toi ! cria Minato en brandissant une épée sorti d'à côté de la porte.

Sasuke voyait la fin de sa vie arriver. Il pensa au petit blond et ce dit qu'il serait mort sans le voir une dernière fois. Mais une rousse, qu'il reconnut comme Kushina Uzumaki, arriva et obligea son mari à se calmer. Elle était douce et son mari s'apaisa aussitôt. Le brun remercia silencieusement sa sauveuse, mais se ravisa rapidement quand elle se tourna vers lui.

- Encore une chose de ce genre et vous saurez ce que ça fait de mourir en sentant la douleur que mon fils aurait pu ressentir par votre faute. Maintenant allez le voir !

L'Uchiwa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et après un salut des plus respectueux, il alla retrouver celui qui hanter sa vie depuis qu'il avait vu.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour! Bonsoir!

Je m'excuse, encore, pour ma lenteur et pour la petitesse de ce chapitre. Mais ce chapitre DOIT être court. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait tout ce qui arrivera dans ce chapitre là. Donc j'espère que malgré tout, il vous plaira.

Note moins joyeuse, je pense que la fic arrivera à sa fin dans deux chapitres. C'est à 99.9% sûr. Vous vous demandez à quoi serve les 1% restant!? Et bah, c'est le possible TILT qui fera un chapitre en plus.

RAR :

Fandeyaoi972 : Je suis heureuse que le chap.6 t'ai plu. Je ne ferais pas coucher Naruto avec d'autres hommes parce que je n'arrive pas à le visualiser et ça ferait qu'il sera encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'est déjà. Voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère que ça te plaira

Kawaii-Sama : Un Uchiwa affolé c'est jouissif! Si je fais du tout miel pourquoi continuer? On sait tous que la vie c'est pas jolie. Je pense que le bonus sera pour la prochaine fois... pour une note plus joyeuse. * sort *

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture

~ Chapitre 7 ~

Pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, Naruto vécu un rêve rempli d'amour.

Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter et ce qu'il n'avait osé souhaiter. Ses parents voyaient d'un bon œil sa relation avec l'Uchiwa, son frère, même s'il le voyait moins, était toujours présent et Sasuke le comblait sur presque tous les points.

Il était parfait. Toujours présent, souriant et aimant… seulement le blond attendait toujours qu'il le présente à sa famille ou au moins qu'il concrétise avec seulement deux petits mots. Tout allait bien, mais cette attente rendait Naruto anxieux. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas poser la question, ce serait mal venu. Surtout qu'aucune occasion ne se prêtait à ce genre de chose.

Décidant de continuer à se taire et ne pas laisser ses pensées s'égarent sur ce terrain miné, il se ressaisi et alla rejoindre son Gaara dans une salle où un client était en attente pour rejoindre une nouvelle de l'okiya. Il dût rester assis à divertir le client pendant une bonne heure avant qu'on vienne leur annoncer que Hibari était prête.

Après que l'homme soit parti, Naruto resta pour aider une apprentie et Gaara à nettoyer la pièce.

- Naruto. Dit le roux une fois que l'apprentie ait quitté la salle.

- Hmm…

- Tu m'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées depuis quelques jours. Ça va ?

L'Uzumaki regarda un temps son compagnon avant de lui répondre qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup en ce moment mais que tout allait bien. Il fit un sourire qui n'atteint pas ces yeux et qui ne réconforta pas son interlocuteur, mais voyant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'embête avec ça, Gaara laissa tomber.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla tôt et de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, il devait passer la journée avec son brun alors il devait être parfait. Deux heures de préparation plus tard, le blond attendait dans le bureau de son père, qui essayait de se concentrer sur ses papiers mais le bruit que faisait son fils en tapotant la table avec ces doigts l'en empêchait. Le Namikaze regarda l'horloge murale. Le partenaire de son fils avait du retard… beaucoup de retard, si bien qu'il ne fit pas de remarque.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Naruto se fit une raison et s'en alla sans un mot du bureau pour regagner sa chambre. Il fulminait. Sasuke l'avait laissé dans l'attente alors qu'il devait sûrement savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Arrivé à sa chambre, il vit un bouquet de fleur sur son lit avec une carte.

Je ne t'ai pas oublié. Pardonne-moi. A samedi.

L'écriture fine et droite de son amant. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas sciemment oublié. Un grand sourire naquit sur la bouche du blond, qui se coucha à de l'assortiment de rose en pensant à ce samedi qui prendrait un temps fou à arriver.

Samedi. Encore.

Cette fois, Naruto ne quitta pas le bureau de son père de toute la journée. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'heure indiqué, le blond se présenta à dix heures dans le bureau, mangea avec ses parents et attendit jusqu'à seize heures. Mais l'attente était longue… beaucoup trop longue. Minato inquiet pour son fils, envoya sa femme dans la chambre de leur bébé pour voir si, peut-être, il y aurait un bouquet qui expliquerait cette nouvelle absence. Celle-ci revient les mains vides et le visage fermé. Le Namikaze entra doucement dans une colère noire. Une fois, ça passe. Deux fois, c'était se moquer ouvertement de lui. Alors trois fois, dans sa famille ça méritait la pendaison.

Le couple regarda leur fils attendre encore et encore, celui-ci n'avait plus la lueur d'espoir qu'ils avaient vu toute la journée. Non seulement elle n'était plus là, mais son visage était baissé et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pour s'écraser sur son yukata.

Vingt-et-une heures. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais il ne bougeait pas. Minato et Kushina continuaient de le regarder en chuchotant. Le grand blond voulait que son épouse envoie quelqu'un chez les Uchiwa pour que Deidara vienne s'occuper de son frère, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Trente minutes plus tard, l'ainé des Uzumaki-Namikaze entra dans le bureau le visage sombre, fit un salut bref à ses parents disant par-là, qu'il s'occupait de la suite et empoigna gentiment son frère pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, il installa son frère dans le lit et l'entoura de la plus grosse couverture et lui dit sans détour après s'être assis.

- Il ne viendra plus.

- Je sais, répondit d'une petite voix le petit blond.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas compris. Il ne viendra plus jamais.

Naruto ne réagit pas mais au fond de lui tout s'écroula. Il ne viendrait plus. Pourquoi ne viendrait-il plus ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Sasuke ne l'aimait-il pas ? Il pleura silencieusement et rejeta son frère quand il voulut le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu sais pourquoi n'est-ce pas.

Même si la phrase sonnait comme une question, c'était bien une affirmation et le soupir défaitiste que poussa Deidara confirma la pensée qui faisait son chemin en lui. Il pleura pendant dix minutes avant demander la raison. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre mais il avait besoin savoir, ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir sa part de bonheur. Son grand frère lui expliqua que Fugaku avait besoin qu'un de ses fils ait un héritier pour perpétuer la lignée et étant donné qu'Itachi l'avait libéré, donc qu'il était considéré comme son fiancé, il ne restait que Sasuke.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Naruto pour fonde en larmes et plonge dans les bras de son frère.

Pendant une semaine, il ne fut que l'ombre de lui-même. Il se levait, effectuait les tâches habituelles que son statut lui demandait et retournait se coucher. Il n'avait pas entendu parler de lui de toute la semaine, comme si son nom était un mot tabou et il en remercia ces parents. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'entendre parler de lui.

Ces journées se faisaient dans un brouillard. Il était un robot et rien n'arrivait à le sortir de son état. Les autres se pliaient en quatre pour tenter se la faire rire, mais rien n'y faisait. Même le cuisinier n'arrivait pas à redonner de l'appétit à l'estomac sur patte qu'était le blond. L'okiya souffrait du silence que s'imposait le meiko et Deidara qui était resté pour soutenir son petit frère, n'en pouvait plus de le voir dans cet état léthargique. Il décida avec l'accord de ses parents et Itachi de lui proposer une sortie dans les lieux que fréquentait le dernier Uchiwa pour provoquer une rencontre.

C'était selon lui, le seul moyen de provoquer un choc émotif assez grand pour le réveiller.

- Naruto . J'ai besoin de toi.

- Hmm...

- Tu vas m'accompagner faire les magasins.

- Pas envie.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. On part demain à douze heures. Bonne nuit.

Deidara laissa son frère et rejoignit sa chambre déterminé. Il fera remonter la pente à son frère quoiqu'il arrive demain.


	8. Chapter 8

* se met à genoux *

Je suis très en retard... Je sais mais je devais m'occuper de ma vie et de l'association dans laquelle je suis, donc pas facile pour écrire.

Mais le chapitre 8 est tout de même là! \o/ Même si je prends 10 plombes pour écrire, je n'abandonne pas. Donnez moi juste le temps... Pliiiiiz

Donc voilà le chap.8 avec un bonus, qui ne contient pas le lemon détaillé. Sorry.

Bonne lecture

* * *

~ Chapitre 8 ~

12 heures pile, Naruto et son frère montait à bord d'une voiture de la famille Uchiwa. Le voyage se fit en silence, Naruto était en colère contre Deidara et ce dernier priait pour que tout se passe bien.

Arrivé au centre-ville, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant assez luxueux dans lequel le petit brun avait l'habitude de manger. Le compagnon d'Itachi choisit, pour son frère et lui, un menu français afin que le repas dure plus longtemps qu'il le fallait afin d'être sûr que si le dernier Uchiwa venait à la dernière minute, ils ne le rateraient pas. Naruto ne voyant pas où pourrait se trouver le piège mangea avec appétit et discuta tranquillement de tout et de rien en évitant soigneusement d'évoquer la personne tabou, si bien qu'il ne voyait pas les regards incessants de son frère.

Sasuke ne se présenta pas au restaurant et c'est un peu moins confiant que Deidara traîna son frère dans la galerie commerçante. Elle était immense et ils ne pouvaient pas faire les boutiques que le brun avait l'habitude de fréquenter car le jeune blond trouverait cela suspect et de toute manière ces boutiques n'étaient pas du tout leur style. Le grand blond choisi donc de faire des emplettes dans les boutiques aux alentours de celles qu'Itachi lui avait mentionné. Mais malgré les minutes que Deidara laissait s'écouler l'Uchiwa ne venait toujours pas. C'est complétement désespéré qu'il se laissa trainer par Naruto dans une boutique de beauté et c'est à ce moment qu'ils le virent.

Sasuke Uchiwa, un léger sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres, le bras tendu vers une jeune femme qui se faisait désirer en parlant avec une vendeuse. La jeune femme en question était grande, mais cela devait être dû à ses talons, brune, ses cheveux étaient détachés et lui arrivait au milieu du dos. On ne voyait pas son visage mais les deux espéraient qu'elle soit hideuse. Et à la fin de leur prière qui resta dans à l'état de simple pensée, elle se retourna. La peau aussi blanche que celui qui l'attendait, les yeux bleu gris, une bouche rose et pulpeuse. Il fallait l'admettre, elle était magnifique et son ensemble bleu nuit l'a magnifiait encore plus.

- Sasuke me voilà, dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui prenant la main, pour ensuite remonter à son bras.

- Eileen, je ne peux pas passer toute ma journée à…

Le brun ne termina pas sa phrase, il venait de se retourner pour rejoindre le prochain magasin et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit son amant et le frère de celui-ci à seulement 1 mètre de lui. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux couples, personne n'osait bouger ou parler. Deidara jugeait le couple en face de lui, Naruto avait le regard ancré dans celui de Sasuke qui agissait de même, quant à Eileen, elle observait minutieusement les deux blonds.

- Tu ne nous présente pas Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder. Je me nomme Eileen Savage, je suis la fiancée de Sasuke. Vous êtes ?

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et des larmes coulèrent alors sans qu'il ait eu le temps de les cacher. Deidara quant à lui n'en revenait pas, il savait que Sasuke devait être le père du futur héritier de la puissante famille étant donné qu'Itachi l'avait choisi pour le reste de leur vie, mais il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi grand. S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait emmené son frère dans cet enfer.

- Eileen. Avertit Sasuke.

Mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et réitéra sa demande. Deidara se reprenant les présenta.

- Deidara Namikaze-Uzumaki, fiancé d'Itachi Uchiwa et voici mon petit frère, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

- Je rencontre enfin les Namikaze. Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas très distingué, contrairement à ce que tout le monde dit. Dit-elle en les regardant comme s'ils n'étaient rien.

- Eileen, retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Siffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis, se retourna brusquement et se mit à la recherche d'une sortie. Sasuke se lança à sa poursuite après s'être excusé auprès de sa fiancée et du frère de son amant. Le blond resté sur place scruta la jeune femme et laissa exploser sa rage.

- Vous êtes en train de détruire la vie de mon frère et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux permettre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je détruis sa vie. Elle est déjà bien triste comme ça. Vous avez eu la même vie, jusqu'à ce que ce cher Itachi vous sauve de la mort.

- Je n'ai pas eu une vie qui méritait qu'on la sauve et Itachi et moi, nous nous aimons.

- Foutaise ! Il avait besoin d'un homme et tu étais là.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une…

Deidara préféra ne rien dire et alla à la recherche de son frère et de l'abruti qui l'avait lâché. Ces deux derniers après une course effrénée dans la galerie, s'étaient arrêtés par manque de souffle. Naruto n'avait pas envie de lui parler mais maintenant qu'ils étaient assis, il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

- Naruto, écoutes-moi s'il te plaît.

- C'est ce que je fais… mais dépêche-toi.

Sasuke commanda pour eux et regarda longuement celui qui hantait sa vie. Il voyait bien que Naruto n'était plus en forme et il s'en voulait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était là pour rétablir la vérité. Il lui expliqua alors tranquillement que dans leur famille, il n'était que deux et qu'il fallait absolument que l'un deux ait un héritier. Etant donné qu'Itachi avait libéré Deidara, chez eux, c'était l'équivalent de fiançailles et il ne restait plus que lui pour procréer. Donc il avait été contraint à des fiançailles avec cette Eileen Savage pour le bien être de sa famille.

Le blond l'écoutait raconter son histoire avec un intérêt nouveau. Alors il n'avait pas décidé de son plein gré à l'abandonner ? Mais même maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela changeait à leur histoire ? Il allait avoir un enfant, devrait se marier avant qu'il naisse et lui serait dans l'ombre ? La personne que l'on décide de voir pour s'envoyer en l'air quand la dame n'est pas disposée à satisfaire monsieur ?

Il était hors de question qu'il ait ce rôle que ce soit pour cet homme ou un autre. Son amour-propre l'emportait sur l'amour qu'il portait à l'Uchiwa et il s'en félicita intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, son futur se dessinait comme un long chemin qu'il ferait en solitaire, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser des hommes prendre plaisir avec son corps et il n'en aura jamais l'intention. Son père comprendrait sa tristesse et sa mère le soutiendrait, tout comme Deidara, il en était certain.

Décidé, Naruto voulu quitter Sasuke sans lui dire un mot, ce dernier le laissa faire trois pas avant de lui dire à haute voix une phrase qui bouleversa le futur que l'Uzumaki s'était projeté.

- Ce n'est que temporaire.

- Comment ça temporaire ? demanda le blond toujours de dos et assez fort pour que son interlocuteur l'entende.

- Selon le contrat qui nous unie, je dois simplement la mettre enceinte et rester avec elle pendant un an, afin que l'enfant soit reconnu comme celui d'un Uchiwa. Ma mère et mon père ont été unis par le même contrat…

- Tu dois rester avec elle pendant un an et après tu ne lui devras plus rien ? demanda outré Naruto en se retournant.

- Eh bien… oui.

- Vous êtes complétement atteint dans ta famille ! Et tu crois que je t'attendrais ? Un an plus neuf mois de grossesse, ça fait presque deux ans ! Alors excuse-moi mais je ne vais pas attendre deux ans pour…

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase car Sasuke venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché qu'il en resta sans voix et profita juste de l'étreinte. Mais il ne pouvait pas attendre presque deux ans tout en sachant que son amant serait avec cette pimbêche et la seule chose qu'il ne pourra jamais lui offrir. Une famille.

- Je ne pourrais pas. Soupira le meiko

- Pour moi, Naruto. Pour nous, pour notre amour. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'apprécie même pas. Je n'aime et n'aimerais que toi.

Naruto ému, par ce que venait de lui chuchoter le brun, laissa ses larmes couler avant de les essuyer discrètement et de s'écarter de son amour, en lui disant qu'il avait beau l'aimer, l'attente serait trop douloureuse et que donc ils se reverraient un jour après tout ça pour voir, si cet amour était vraiment fort. Le blond parti pour de bon cette fois et laissa l'Uchiwa sur place.

Leur idylle prenait fin à cause d'un maudit contrat, d'un maudit besoin d'héritier et d'une maudite femme. Naruto voulait crier mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ici, il alla donc à la recherche de son grand frère et s'en alla une fois qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Deidara su, en voyant le visage de son petit frère, que rien ne s'était passé comme il l'espérait et il le regrettait. Si avant, il y avait de l'espoir ; à présent tout s'effondrait.

Arrivé à l'okiya, Naruto alla dans sa chambre et cria de ton son soûl une fois la porte fermée. Personne ne vint le voir et il remercia silencieusement son cher frère pour ça. Il devait réfléchir et vite. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire, ce serait être un poids pour ses parents et toute la ville lui rappelait Sasuke.

C'est après une nuit blanche à réfléchir à son avenir dans le jardin de l'okiya qu'il prit sa décision, il allait partir.

* * *

_Bonus_

Cela fera bientôt trois semaines qu'Itachi l'avait libéré de la vie qu'il menait à l'okiya, même si celle-ci n'avait pas été trépidante, il était heureux de pouvoir être avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Enfin Itachi n'était pas très démonstratif quand il était en public et il ne lui avait pas encore dit les trois mots mais Deidara savait que s'était trop tôt pour espérer les entendre.

La rencontre officielle avec Uchiwa père avait été tendue. Si on lui avait annoncé qu'il se ferait pendre juste après, il n'aurait même pas eu peur tellement Fugaku Uchiwa avait eu une attitude glaciale.

- Je vois que mon fils a fait son choix. Dit le patriarche en dévisageant le blond en face de lui. Au moins, il s'est entiché de quelqu'un d'une bonne famille. Maintenant qu'il vous a libéré, vous êtes comme marié à lui donc vous faites partie de la famille Uchiwa et vous le resterez, seulement si vous suivez quelques règles.

Pendant dix minutes au moins, il lui expliqua qu'étant donné l'importance de leur nom dans le monde, le moindre faux pas serait obligatoirement vu, ferait chou gras pendant des semaines et qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir de l'argent pour protéger le compagnon de son fils même si celui-ci faisait partie de la famille. Pour les sorties en solitaire, Deidara devait toujours prendre une voiture de la famille et se faire escorter par le chauffeur, qui faisait également office de garde du corps. Les sorties familiales par contre devait absolument se faire dans la sobriété, donc les habits du blond étaient interdits dans ces moments. Pour l'Uzumaki-Namikaze, c'était comme mettre sa personnalité en bouteille et la jeter à la mer, mais s'il voulait que tout se passe bien et pour Itachi, il le ferait.

Pensant que son calvaire allait prendre fin, une fois les règles énoncées, le fiancé de l'ainé Uchiwa désenchanta quand Fugaku posa sur la table un dossier énorme à la couverture noir striée de rouge.

- Voici les règles de notre famille pour toutes les situations, j'apprécierais que vous les suiviez à la lettre et les termes du contrat de mariage sont également présents dans ce dossier. Les termes sont les mêmes depuis mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père et je souhaite qu'ils le restent… me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Deidara acquiesça, pris le dossier… ou plutôt le traîna et partit quand Fugaku lui fit signe que c'était tout pour le moment. Itachi l'attendait et quand il vit son fiancé avec le gros dossier, il soupira fortement. Son père espérait le faire fuir ?

Le couple alla déjeuner dans le petit salon en discutant à peine, puis Itachi alla travailler pendant que Deidara se mit à la lecture des règles de sa nouvelle famille. Il passa une heure assis appuyé contre la tête de lit quand il lut des règles qui renvoyaient à des termes du contrat qui le choquait.

« A table, le silence est roi. Une personne rompant ce silence sera renvoyer de table avec interdiction de manger pour le reste de a journée. » - L'ancien meiko ne trouva pas les mots.

« La femme a l'interdiction de travailler et d'effectuer des tâches ménagères. Elle doit seulement veiller à ce que son mari ne manque de rien. » - Deidara rit doucement.

« Lors des sorties, les hommes doivent porter des costumes trois pièces et les femmes des robes de soirées sombres. Aucune exception n'est acceptée. » - Complètement absurde encore une fois.

Et pour finir, la règle qui l'empêcha de continuer fut : La femme a obligation de satisfaire sexuellement son mari au moins trois fois par semaine.

- Trop, c'est trop. Siffla le blond qui prit le classeur avec lui et alla voir son beau-père dans son bureau sans frapper, comme le voulait la politesse, pour jeter le dossier sur le bureau.

Fugaku ne dit rien et prit place dans son fauteuil. Ils se défiaient du regard et aucun d'eux ne voulait abandonner. Le patriarche Uchiwa soupira en voyant que ça ne servait à rien de s'obstiner contre un Uzumaki, enjoignit Deidara à s'exprimer.

- Je ne suis pas une marionnette ! Il est tout simplement hors de question que je suive ne serait que l'une de vos règles. Itachi m'a pris comme je suis et votre famille fera de même un point c'est tout. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

L'Uchiwa esquissa ce qui devait sûrement être un sourire et acquiesça. Deidara, un peu perdu face à cette réaction qui ne lui paraissait pas normale, s'en alla avant que le père d'Itachi change d'avis.

Pour se vider la tête, le blond alla faire un tour dans les jardins et s'allongea dans une partie de l'énorme labyrinthe, le temps était doux et le soleil arrivait à percer quelques fois à travers les épais nuages. C'est à cet endroit qu'il s'endormit et qu'Itachi le retrouva que les coups de seize heures.

- Dei. Réveilles-toi.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda l'ancien meiko toujours endormi.

- Au moins, une heure d'après ce que m'ont dit les domestiques.

Deidara soupira et se releva, Itachi le regardait avec un sourire et une expression qui voulait tout dire.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait dehors, murmura l'Uzumaki en s'approchant de son amant.

- Nous allons y remédier dans ce cas, répondit le brun en l'embrassant tendrement d'abord puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Leur corps glissait l'un contre l'autre, une danse sensuelle que seul eux comprenait. C'était tendre mais audacieux, lent mais animal. Le yukata noir du blond tomba au sol dans un bruissement si doux, qu'il s'accordait aux gémissements que poussait le Namikaze quand l'Uchiwa honora son corps. Les vêtements de ce dernier ne restèrent pas longtemps sur lui, ce qui permit à leur corps de se reconnaitre encore une fois, sur la mousse qui faisait office de sol.

Des gémissements, des baisers, des va-et-vient et trois mots emmenèrent Deidara vers la jouissance.

- Je t'adore.

Itachi lui avait dit de vive voix son attachement, avant que lui aussi sombre dans le plaisir absolu. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais le blond savait que ça viendrait avec le temps.

- -ItaDei-

- Mon père m'a dit que tu l'as défié. Dit Itachi sur le chemin du retour.

- En effet, répondit légèrement craintif l'ainé des Uzumaki-Namikaze.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Personne n'avait encore contesté ce qu'il y avait dans ce dossier à part ma mère.

- Vraiment ? s'écria Deidara.

- Il t'apprécie mais il ne te le dira jamais.

Le blond sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir le sang des Uzumaki, chez eux personne ne se laissait faire et grâce à cela, il était le bienvenue dans sa nouvelle famille.

- Ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est toi. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son fiancé.

Itachi esquissa un sourire et lui embrassa le front avant d'entrer dans le salon.

C'était un bon début pour Deidara et il était fait pour rester dans cette famille. Il le prouverait.


	9. RAR CHAP8

Hello!

J'ai oublié les RAR ( désolé j'ai l'esprit un peu occupé en ce moment )

Donc :

Kawaii-Sama : Tu as visé juste pour la scène Sasu/Naru! Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses se passaient comme cela et je n'ai pas fini de les empêcher de s'aimer. * rire de sadique * Finalement, il y aura plus de 9 chapitres. Je me sens inspirée même si je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire à la vitesse de mes pensées. J'espère que ce Chapitre te plaira

FandeYaoi972 : Sasuke défier son père... C'est pas pour maintenant hein xD Mais Naru doit être triste pour pouvoir être heureux plus tard. C'est comme ça que ça marche non? Bonne lecture!


End file.
